Engaños
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #9 (re-publicada después de haber sido eliminada) Hasta donde Sai sabía la palabras 'engaño' abarcaba miles de posibilidades.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DrabbleViñeta #9**

**.**

**Engaños**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

No siempre hacía caso a los comentarios de personas tan… _peculiares_ como Kiba Inuzuka, pero aquella insinuación que había hecho sobre su esposa simplemente había captado su total atención.

— _¡Tu mujer te engaña, idiota!_

Le había gritado Kiba una noche en una cantina, tras que le hubiera comentado a sus amigos lo orgulloso que estaba de que Ino trabajara tanto. Y Sai simplemente se había echo hacia atrás, torciendo los labios con curiosidad mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, pensativo.

— _¿Podrías ser más específico?_

Había pedido, verdaderamente intrigado, mas Kiba sólo había empezado a gritar mientras intentaba golpearlo por sobre la mesa, siendo oportunamente detenido por Shikamaru Nara.

Sai torció los labios una vez más mientras detenía el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando, llevándose el lápiz a los labios. No había leído muchos libros al respecto pero, según sabía, la palabra _engaño_ podía abarcar miles de posibilidades, aunque Kiba no le había explicado exactamente a cuál se refería.

Tenía entendido que un engaño era el equivalente a una mentira; ¿en qué podía mentirle Ino?

Dejó su cuaderno a un lado y movió la cabeza. Ino siempre hablaba hasta por los codos; de sus misiones, sus amigas, la florería, sus aprendices… Sai estaba seguro de que le contaba todo sobre cada aspecto de su vida, así como él hacía con ella, pues una vez había leído en un libro que la honestidad era la base de cualquier buen matrimonio. Eso era lo primero que le había dicho a Ino luego de pedir su mano, y por esa razón estaba seguro de que ella era honesta; tenía que serlo o, según lo que había leído, su matrimonio no funcionaría.

Pensó en algo en lo que ella pudiera mentirle; Ino trabajaba con dedicación, aunque eso provocaba que estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de la casa, no había mentiras en eso. ¿Lo engañaría con algo respecto a la florería? No lo creía posible, pues Inojin lo sabría, y él se lo hubiera dicho.

Entonces lo descubrió, ¡claro! Kiba debía referirse a _eso_ cuando hablaba de engaño. ¿Cómo no había podido verlo antes? Era tan claro que casi se sentía tan estúpido como Naruto por no haberlo visto antes, porque estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, e Ino lo hacía todo en sus narices, escondiéndose tras su linda cara.

Molesto, se levantó de su cómoda posición y entró en la casa; su esposa estaba terminando de perfumarse para salir en una misión, y Sai la miró a través del espejo, ceñudo, haciéndose notar con un carraspeo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sai? Ya voy tarde— le dijo, pintándose los labios de rosa.

Sai frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia adelante, sin borrar su cara de enfado.

—Lo sé todo— le dijo, molesto.

— ¿Todo sobre qué?

—El engaño— le lanzó sin rodeos; Ino soltó el labial y lo miró a través de su reflejo, asombrada.

— ¿De-De qué estás hablando?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, ligeramente nerviosa—¡ E-Eso es mentira!

—No intentes volver a mentirme, Ino— le dijo, sentándose sobre la cama que cada vez usaban menos— Lo he pensado mucho; y no intentes negarlo porque todo encaja. No has sido muy cuidadosa, querida.

—S-Sai… Yo…Lo siento tanto…— los ojos de su esposa comenzaron humedecerse, y Sai sonrió, satisfecho.

—Sentirlo no basta, Ino— sentenció, cruzando las piernas— Lograste despistarme, es cierto, pero también es cierto que no tardaría en descubrir la verdad…— Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sombrío— Me casé contigo porque creía conocerte, pero me has decepcionado mucho. Ya no podré volver a mirarte de la misma manera…

— ¿Vas a decírselo a Inojin?— preguntó ella, temerosa y suplicante.

—Eres su madre; tiene derecho a saberlo— respondió, sin mirarla. La decepción en su voz era palpable.

Ino hipó; su esposo sabía que lloraba por verse descubierta y acorralada, y no pudo sentirse mejor por eso.

— ¿También se lo dirás a Sakura?

Sai se giró por primera vez hacia ella, con un gesto interrogante.

— ¿Decírselo a la perra fea de Sakura?— preguntó, dudoso— ¿Y por qué ella tendría que enterarse que siempre me haces trampa cuando jugamos Shōgi?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #9 re-subido.<strong>

** Al parecer alguien denunció esta historia como una violación y FF la eliminó. Mi cuenta estuvo bloqueada por un par de días debido a eso, cosa que en verdad no logré entender; es decir, qué mal puede hacer mi viñeta? He escrito cosas peores en cuanto a lenguaje y situaciones, y nadie los había reportado antes. Además, si mi fic ofendió a alguien, porqué dar un golpe tan bajo y denunciarla para que bloquearan mi cuenta en vez de hablarlo conmigo? Yo siempre he respetado las opiniones de todo el mundo, y aunque muchas veces no las comparto jamás traté de 'eliminarlas' ni censurarlas por el simple hecho de que me molestan. Estoy en verdad muy enojado porque me pareció una verdadera falta de respeto, y una cobardía inmensa, que alguien quiera callarme sin siquiera dar la cara; pero aquí estoy, volviendo a publicar esta historia de FICCIÓN otra vez, y si vuelven a eliminarla volveré a subirla porque estoy muy contento con todos y cada uno de mis fics; los aprecio mucho porque todos salieron de mí cabeza, y nada ni NADIE va a condicionar mi forma de pensar o escribir, porque lo que hago es lo que me gusta, y no voy a dejarlo por un/a imbécil cobarde. Gracias por leer, y disculpen mi exabrupto.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
